Camping Can Be Cruel
by I'mDatingTheReceptionist
Summary: Mordecai and Benson get lost in the forest and have to spend the night in the wilderness. M/B.


**Was originally on my A03 account, but I decided to put it here because there's a severe lack of Mordeson stories in the RS tag. Catch me on A03 from now on at the URL "ColdAngels" : )**

 **Ending's pretty abrupt since I finished it off while half asleep.**

"This is all your fault!" Benson kicked a branch as he trudged through the mud, his boots squelching with every step. Hugging his arms around himself, his lips curled downward into a glare while Mordecai followed behind him, throwing his arms out while one hand clutched a grubby map. Thanks to Mordecai's poor sense of direction, they'd gone and trailed off from the park gang after taking a different path and trying to find their way back to them.

"How is this my fault? I was just following the map!"

"Yeah and a lot of good that did you!"

Mordecai huffed, "I don't see you doing anything to help us get back to the group."

Benson hugged himself tighter as the trees loomed above them, "I told you, Rigby broke my compass."

"Oh you didn't think to bring a spare one? I thought you always came prepared."

Benson grit his teeth but didn't say anything and Mordecai scoffed. He went back to the map and squint his eyes against the rays of the setting sun. His gaze fell on a familiar track and he pointed at it, holding the paper to his eyes.

"Alright, so I think we have to go left."

"Are you sure you're reading it right?" Benson stopped to turn around, his arms falling from his body. Mordecai quirked a smile and nodded reassuringly, lifting a hand to gesture it to a path streaked with mud. Before Benson could follow it, something caught his eye and a rock settled in his chest. He let out a loud groan and covered his face- "We've gone in a circle!"

Mordecai's hand fell to his side and he looked at the map again, "So that's why I recognised it."

"YOU IDIOT! HOW DO YOU READ A MAP WRONG!"

Mordecai looked up to see Bensons face a dark red, taking note of his hands balled into fists and he frowned, "Fine! If you're so smart, why don't you take the lead?" Before Benson could protest, Mordecai thrust the map into his hands and he stumbled back, glaring at him.

"Alright, I will!"

Mordecai folded his arms, watching Benson struggle to see. Finally after a few seconds, Benson stabbed a fingertip at what looked to be a possible route...but he shook his head and let his hand drop, his eyes trailing the map. Mordecai leant against a tree, waiting, and when a sigh emitted from his boss he looked up and almost smirked when he saw Benson looking up at the sky in frustration, "Alright fine! I don't know where we're going either!" Covering his face again, he shook his head and Mordecai watched him stomp around with his hands up, "I don't know where we are, I don't know how to get back to the group...!" He sighed and wiped a hand across his face, stopping to look at his employee with a defeated tone, "Face it Mordecai, we're lost! Neither us of us know how to read this stupid thing and it's already getting dark. We might as well set up camp here."

Mordecai glanced at the sky to see the sun dip below the horizon and a dark blue streak blur with the pinks and reds, "You wanna set up here? With all this mud?"

"Well, what else do you suggest? It's not like we're gonna be able to get anywhere anyway. I say we call it a day and start again tomorrow."

To his surprise, his employee started forward and took the map from his boss' fingers, "There is no way I'm sleeping on mud tonight. There's gotta be somewhere out here that's less...dirty."

"Less dirty? We're in a forest, Mordecai. Incase you haven't noticed, we're surrounded by dirt!"

Mordecai ignored him, bringing the map to his eyes. Benson felt anger burn in his chest but was quiet as he saw his employee smile wide, "Wait...oh." It faded and he pursed his lips, starting to smile again with something registering on his face, but that quickly dissolved and he sighed, closely studying the piece of paper. Unaware to him, Benson'd set his jaw and was brewing on beyond frustrated just watching his employee be a complete lost cause. His hands were curled into his palms and he stalked toward him, snatching the map out of his fingers.

"Gimme that!"

Mordecai took it back, "Hey man, I'm trying to read that!"

"No you're not, you're wasting my time!"

They tugged the map back and forth while bickering, both failing to notice the tear running through the middle. With a start, they fell back into the mud, getting covered head to toe much to Bensons chagrin. Each held a separate piece that'd been drenched in mud and Mordecai sighed, wiping it off while Benson stared at his, feeling his chest ache. He looked back at Mordecai who was picking a leaf off his arm and all at once, he saw red.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Before Mordecai could react, Benson'd thrown himself at him, wrapping his hands round his throat. His map piece fell from his hand as he struggled to get his boss off him, Bensons eyes narrowing as he tightened his grip. Mordecai held his wrists, trying to pry them away from his throat but it was no use; Benson was way too strong.

Mordecai coughed as he struggled to breath and using what remaining energy he had from both the treck and Benson trying to choke the life out of him, he backed into a tree and head butted his boss, who let go almost immediately as he hit the ground. Hard

Mordecai let out a hard cough, heaving onto the dirt to get his breath back. His face'd almost turned a bright purple and he closed his eyes, waiting for the coughing fit to end. He took in a deep breath before letting it out and collapsing on the dirt, panting with his eyes on Benson.

His boss groaned in pain, blinking against the sky. Bright stars winked back and he sighed, every bone in his body aching. His muscles hurt and a headache was coming on fast, making him moan, "I deserved that."

Mordecai slowly stood up, the colour coming back into his face. After one final cough, he dragged himself to Benson who hadn't moved, "You win. We'll set up here."

Benson closed his eyes again, "Glad you came to your senses."

/

A large fire burned brightly in front of the two. Despite the warmth, Benson felt a chill run through him and he sighed, watching his breath cloud. He looked around to see a full moon light the sky, clusters of stars dotted round with a milky way threading through them. After his fall, Benson'd found his tent to be ruined, but thankfully Mordecai's had been in pristine condition...god knows how. He'd pitched it with no hesitation and Benson'd watched, scoffing at the irony of the guy's inability to read a map but yet he could somehow pitch a tent.

While he'd been working on that, Benson broke off branches for a fire, digging in his pocket for his cigarette lighter. He saw Mordecai glance at him out of the corner of his eye and he huffed, trying to focus on his task of getting this fire going. Ignoring Mordecai's questionable gaze, he stood to tear off more branches and reached round in his backpack for a notebook, ripping out pages to screw up and tuck underneath the sticks. When that was all done, he covered his hands round the flame and blew on it a couple times before jumping back and watching the fire ignite.

Looking back, he saw Mordecai watching it trail in the air and a smile tug at his lips when he noticed the tent was finally up. Mordecai felt eyes on him and he looked down to see Benson smiling at him and his boss looked away, back at the fire. Mordecai frowned but didn't say anything and knelt down to check what food they had.

Benson sighed again, rubbing his hands back and forth as Mordecai came over with his bag, smiling, "Alright, so I've got plenty of snacks in here to last us the night, unless a raccoon eats it all in the middle of the night." He laughed at his joke before climbing over the log and sitting near his boss, "What've you got, Benson?"

Benson turned to grab his own satchel, fishing round to enclose his hand round a large bag. Bringing it out, he smiled wide, "Trail mix."

"...Trail mix?"

"Yeah, you know; raisins, chocolate, nuts..."

Mordecai snorted and Benson lowered the bag, "Hey, at least mine's healthy."

"How many bags did you bring?" Mordecai folded his hands on his lap.

Benson took two more out of his pack, making Mordecai sigh. "Alright well, if the racoon gets my food, at least we've got a backup."

Dropping his rations back in his bag, Benson spoke with his eyes on his employee, "Y'know, if you hadn't read the map wrong, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Mordecai laughed in disbelief, "If you hadn't choked me, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Benson opened his mouth to counter back, but something clutched his chest and he sighed in defeat. He held the back of his neck, "Yeah um...sorry about that."

"It's cool. Just...don't do it again. We've got a long night."

Benson laughed lightly, nodding, "Right."

Mordecai smiled a little, reaching round to grab a long stick. He began to poke at the fire, the crackling sound easing Benson into calm. With the quiet surrounding the duo, and the warmth of the fire settling into him, Benson began to feel his eyelids grow heavy and he yawned, a cold shiver making him clutch his arms around himself. Mordecai looked over to see Bensons gaze on the fire, but his hands holding his body and he stood to go to their tent.

In moments, he returned with a soft sweater in hand and he held it out to his boss. Benson looked up and with his eyes on the clothing, he frowned, "What's that?"

"A sweater." When Benson didn't move, he tossed it over, "Here. You need it more than I do."

Benson looked at it before gingerly picking it up and his eyes met Mordecai's, "You sure?"

"I'll be fine."

Benson felt the fabric between his fingers and he shook his head, "No, Mordecai, I can't-"

"-Just put it on."

His boss hesitated as he looked at the sweater again. Before he could change his mind, he slipped it on, feeling the dry mud coat the inside and he sighed when he saw it fall past his knees. The sleeves draped over his hands and he blushed, embarrassed but grateful. Looking up, he saw Mordecai watching him with an amused smile and he frowned, "What?"

"Nothing, you just..." Mordecai poked the fire again, "You're really short."

Bensons face went hot and he looked away to fix the sleeves, seeing Mordecai bite back a laugh. He rolled both of them up before going to his legs and working on them, ignoring his employees giggles and by the time he looked up, Mordecai was holding his stomach. Benson fumed and went to take it off, hearing Mordecai start to protest.

"Hey, what're you doing?!"

Benson laughed as he tossed it on the log, "I'm not wearing this."

"But you'll freeze!"

"Better than being humiliated."

Mordecai didn't respond and watched Benson fold his arms, frowning with the sweater beside him. From the fires light, he saw the splotched mud on the inside and he left it alone, jabbing the remaining wood underneath the flames. Another silence passed before Benson pressed his palms against the log and looked over,

"You got any music?"

Mordecai paused to think before smiling and shaking his head, "Yeah, but..you wouldn't like my taste."

"It can't be as bad as Rigby's. Remember the summertime song?"

Mordecai bit his lip then chuckled, dropping the stick to stand, "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

He returned a few moments later with an mp3 player, scrolling through the list as he sat back down, "You wouldn't be into NSYNC would you?"

Benson snorted, "What'd you think?"

"Prince?"

"No."

"Michael Jackson?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Mmmm-oh I got it! Journey?"

Benson sighed, "Do you have rock?"

Mordecai continued scrolling, "Journey's rock."

"No, I mean Pink Floyd, Rush, Metallica, those kinds of bands." Mordecai shook his head, making Benson lay down on the log with his hands clasped. He went quiet and waited with his gaze trailing the stairs, smiling when he saw one shoot across the sky.

"What about this?"

As Benson sat up, a familiar tune rang out from Mordecai's player which he recognised in an instant. He smiled, "Yeah, that'll do."

Mordecai grinned and placed it beside him, "You like rock, huh?"

"Only the classics." Bensons eyes shone and his employee laughed, "Why Pop?"

Mordecai shrugged, "Truth? Rigby got me into it in high school." Seeing Bensons face, he sighed in disbelief, "I know. My taste hasn't changed in years." He paused, "What about you?"

"It depends on my mood, but I always go back to Rock. It's just the default for me I guess."

Both dissolved into silence as they looked at the fire, watching the tips of the flames curl in the air before sparking off. Mordecai dropped his stick to fold his hands on his lap again, breathing out to see his breath cloud and for the first time that night, he noticed how much the temperature'd dropped. Grabbing the player, he clicked it on and at seeing the time, he suddenly felt his eyelids burn.

"What time is it?"

Bensons voice made him look up and he turned it round, smiling when he saw his boss's eyes widen, "It's that late?"

Mordecai paused the song and nodded, standing to stretch, "We better get to sleep."

Benson slowly stood, watching Mordecai toss his stick into the fire before grabbing his bag and stepping carefully over the log. Benson pulled the sweater over himself then picked up his own and followed Mordecai to the tent. It was a dark blue, specifically fit for one person, and as he watched Mordecai crawl inside, the realisation that they'd have to share hit and he lingered outside feeling suddenly awkward as he held his bag strap.

Soon, he heard his employees voice- "You coming?"

Benson bit his lip until Mordecai's head poked through, "What's wrong?"

"We um we have to share."

Mordecai lips split into a grin as he looked at his boss, "I mean, unless you want to sleep outside in the cold."

Bensons cheeks reddened, "No, I...uh..."

"You're not really considering it, are you?"

Benson snorted, "Of course not."

"Then come inside. It'll be fine, trust me. And if you hate it, you can sleep outside, I won't stop you."

With that, he disappeared and Benson shuffled his feet, staring at the tent flap. An howl suddenly hooted in the distance and the noise had him hurrying inside, making sure to zip the flap closed behind him. Mordecai was fluffing his pillow, his sleeping bag already rolled out. Benson looked around for his own but when he failed to notice it, he opened his mouth,

"Um..where's my sleeping bag?" Mordecai stopped to look at him and his expression suddenly said everything. Benson sighed, "Don't tell me I have to share with you."

Mordecai smiled shyly, "Yeah um, yours got ruined along with your tent."

Benson rolled his eyes, his gaze catching the zip, "I'm starting to re-consider the sleeping arrangements."

"Come on, Benson. It's only for one night." He continued to fluff his pillow but Benson just shook his head and moved as far away from him as possible to unpack.

His fingers closed around a few pieces of fabric and he brought them out to see it was his pyjamas that he'd thrown in along with all the other necessary equipment. Before he could put them away, Mordecai's voice had him stop.

"Are those...your pyjamas?"

Benson blushed and stuffed them in his bag, "Yeah, so?" Closing it up, he turned to him.

Mordecai shrugged, "You can change if you want, I don't mind."

The heat in Bensons cheeks burned and he looked away.

"I mean.." Mordecai blushed, suddenly realising what he'd said. "You're already wearing my sweatshirt so...I guess you don't have to um get undressed into...them."

Benson let out a breath, "Yeah, I'll um...just wear this if you don't mind."

"No, it's cool, I mean...I don't need it or anything..." He laughed as a faint red bloomed on his cheeks and Benson turned back to his bag to avoid anymore of the subject. Behind him, he heard Mordecai get into the sleeping bag and he leant his head against the top, waiting for his face to cool down before turning back around to see Mordecai was rolled on his side to face the tent wall.

"There is no way I'm sleeping in there," he whispered. Mordecai snorted but didn't respond and Benson huffed as he got out his pyjamas to create a makeshift pillow. With the sweater acting as a blanket, he lay down and turned on his side, hugging himself as he closed his eyes and willed himself to drift off.

Minutes passed but sleep didn't come despite how exhausted he was. Soon he began to hear Mordecai's soft snores and he silently cursed how his employee was able to nod off so quickly, but the thought quickly dissolved when another shiver passed over him and his body shook, a yawn escaping him.

Hearing his boss, Mordecai shifted in his bag. He sat up and began to unzip it before curiosity got the best of Benson and he opened his eyes, looking over to see Mordecai smiling at him, the sleeping bag now a proper blanket. It was draped over him with the other side empty and Mordecai gestured with a nod. When Benson didn't move, he laughed, "I'm not letting you sleep like that."

Benson frowned but didn't budge an inch and Mordecai didn't let down. The two looked at one another, until Benson finally caved and shuffled over, the cold having gotten to him, and Mordecai let the cover go, shifting more over to his side. Benson lay down, thankful for the warmth but making sure he kept to himself. After a moment, he broke the quiet that'd come between them,

"Thanks, Mordecai."

Mordecai smiled again, "No problem."

Bensons chest sparked and he pulled the blanket to his chin and let his mind wander, his eyes slowly closing. The comfort of the bag and sweater soon sunk in and he fell into sleep.

Morning rays seeped through the tent ceiling and Benson gradually felt himself come back to reality. Yawning, he snuggled more into his pillow and smiled, listening to the birds and light breeze before he'd have to get up and face the world. The longer he lay there, the longer his brain began to take in things around him; the sounds, the smells, how soft the pillow was beneath his head, how warm the sweater was around his body, how gentle Mordecai's hands were on his waist...

Wait

Bensons eyes snapped open and the first thing he saw was Mordecai's chest, inches from his lips. He screamed and fell back, letting go of his employee to steady himself. His face was flushed as he watched Mordecai sit up with a start,

"Woah, Benson, you okay?"

Bensons heart thudded against his chest and he stared at him with his mouth slightly open, "I..."

Mordecai's eyes darted across his face, "What, what happened?"

Bensons cheeks burned and he stood, moving to the tent door, "I-I need to check the fire."

Before Mordecai could utter another word, Benson'd already left and he sat in silence, listening to his boss walk round the campfire. Getting up, he opened the flap to fresh air and bright sun- the sky held only a few clouds and with morning breaking, the paths were a lot clearer.

He looked up to see Benson sitting on the log watching the now burnt out fire and stood to approach him. Smiling, he lowered himself beside him.

"Man you look like you saw a ghost or something. Did you have a bad dream?"

Bensons face warmed as he looked at him strangely, before blurting out, "You were cuddling me this morning!"

Mordecai's forehead creased, "What?"

Benson went mute and he looked away, his heart pounding, "You...your hands were on my waist..." The words made Bensons cheeks burn and a feeling crept into his chest

"I um..." To his surprise, Mordecai was blushing, "Sorry, It's a habit."

"A habit?"

Mordecai laughed shyly, "Y-Yeah um..." He let out a breath, "When me and Margaret were going out, I used to...stay at hers and...we'd...cuddle during the night..." His voice trailed off but Benson didn't expect him to continue.

He coughed and looked at the wood, "Oh."

"Yeah."

An awkward silence fell on the pair and neither said anything for a moment, until Mordecai stood, "We uh...should get going. The guys're probably starting to worry."

Benson sighed, "Yeah." Before standing and following him to the tent. They worked in the quiet, Mordecai getting the tent down while Benson packed all their stuff. Rolling up the sleeping bag, he stuffed it into Mordecai's bag then grabbed both as Mordecai shoved the last pole into it's bag. Taking his pack from Benson, he put the tent bag inside and the two headed out.

Finally, after an exhausting treck, the pair made it to the group. Everyone was sat round a burnt out campfire talking but at hearing footsteps, they whirled round and smiles broke across their faces. Rigby stood in a hurry, his hand clasping a s'more,

"Dude where the hell were you? You missed the s'mores!"

Mordecai trudged over, panting as he dropped his bag on the dirt, "We got lost and had to spend the night in the middle of the woods."

"Lucky we didn't send out a search party for you two." Skips said. He held a stick with a sausage on the end, a bun in his other hand.

Benson rolled his eyes, "Please. It was only a night." He sat beside his employee as Skips' eyes narrowed.

"Yeah well, anything can happen in the wilderness."

"Did you see any bears, man?" Rigby scoffed down the s'more and Mordecai threw his hands up.

"Aw dude, did you save me any?"

Rigby looked around, his fingers smeared with chocolate, but only saw empty bags and packets, "Sorry, man. Muscle Man ate most of them."

Muscle Man looked up from his hand held, "Hey don't pin this on me, Rigby! You were the one who wanted to play Chubby Bunny."

Benson sighed, "That explains the puddles of marshmallow." He rubbed his eyes and Skips nudged him as he made himself a hotdog.

"Hey, what happened to you? You look terrible."

"Do I?" Benson frowned, "If you must know, Mordecai got us lost-"

"-Hey," Mordecai sat next to Rigby who was licking the chocolate off his hands, "You couldn't read the map, either."

Benson continued, ignoring him, "And because Rigby broke my compass-"

-Accident-"

"-We were stranded, so we set up somewhere in the forest."

Skips silently took this in, "Well, try to stick with the group next time."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
